


Lakes and Teens

by Krowshi



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Camping, Fluff, M/M, mike is such a goner pls help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krowshi/pseuds/Krowshi
Summary: Moments captured of Mike pining after Will on a camping trip at a lake in the summer before their senior year. Sometimes he doesn't know what to do with himself around Will.





	Lakes and Teens

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2 am and I just spit this out, so I'm sorry for whatever my tired brain has done.  
> Rated teen for cussing and Dustin's comment at the end. You'll see what I mean once you get there lol.   
> Also, hey! Follow my Tumblr! My username is 'the-cleric'

“Mike! You there? How much money do you got saved up, dude?!”

The static crackle broke through the open air of the basement as Dustin’s voice carried over from Mike’s walkie talkie. The sudden question seemed weird out of context, but Mike knew what it was all about and detached himself from his current distraction to flop onto his couch and pick up the walkie talkie with a slight rush in his actions.

“Plenty enough!” Mike said with a smile to his voice. “It’s as I told you guys! I’ve been picking up lots of shifts at the library to make sure we can make this happen! It’ll be our last summer as high schoolers, I’m not gonna let this chance just go like that!”

Ever since the party had began high school, they had all made an agreement pact to save up and depart on a weekend long camping trip in the summer before their senior year so they could celebrate what little time they had left before things started to get serious. The idea had actually originated from Max who had one day made the passing comment of ‘y’know… A trip together as a party sounds really nice. Just us, no parents’ and it had sprung to life despite whether she was serious about it or not. 

“Okay, just checking. I’ve got a hot date with a lake and some roasted marshmallows this weekend and I’d hate for that to turn into me, my backyard, and a sad sad pit fire,” Dustin said. Mike chuckled at this before the tell tale sign that someone else was radioing in crackled to life over the walkie.

“Just so everyone knows, I’m gathering everyone tomorrow at eight in the morning, if you aren’t ready by then, well it sucks to be you,” came the voice of Lucas, ever the one for tough love.

“Good thing I’m all ready then,” Will said out of nowhere, an obvious smile painting his voice over the radio. Mike grinned into his own hand that he leaned against as he heard his best friend speak up, unaware of the soft look he adopted the instant he leapt into the conversation.

Mike knew in that moment, he’d thoroughly enjoy this trip.

_____

With the early morning came a bunch of coffee ridden teenagers piling into a cramped SUV and constant tired comments about it being too early to be alive. It wasn’t even 1/4th of the way there that Will had admitted to being too tired.

Max and Jane chatted quietly among themselves in the middle row of seats about whatever came to mind while Dustin held their source of directions in his lap, helpfully guiding Lucas in the front seat, leaving Mike and Will in the far back. Quietly listening to his friends drawl on up front, he only drew his gaze away from the window when he felt a gentle weight rest itself against his shoulder. The curly haired teen broke his gaze from the passing trees to look down at the mop of brown hair that nestled itself into the crook of his shoulder and he had to quietly shove his heart back down his throat for it.

“Sorry, just really tired,” Will said softly, a quiet boyish chuckle following shortly after. He made no move to budge however, remaining against his friends shoulder with his eyes shut and face blissfully soft.

“It’s okay. Here.”

 

Mike shifted himself so that he can rest an arm comfortably around Will, tucking him against his side securely as he rested his own head against the other boy’s. At this, the smaller of the two let out a small content sound, not at all bothered with the new warmth that wrapped around him so nicely. All in all, Mike couldn’t complain. They weren’t in a relationship, but this felt like the closest he may come to it because, oh, did he wish they were.

________

One pit stop and a rude awakening by the sound of Will’s camera shutter going off in the hands of Max later, they arrived at their destination. 

They all stepped out of the car to stretch their limbs and to admire the destination they have worked so hard to get to. A huge, glittering lake blinked back at them with each lap of a steady wave in the light wind and the sun’s insistent rays beating down only made the reflection even prettier. It only took a moment before Jane decided she’d be the first to dive in and she had went sprinting full force, not minding that she still wore a pair of overalls and a t-shirt and immersed herself in. Everyone else joined in with a laughing fit before following shortly after and it was all too soon that they all stood in the lake’s water, clothes drenched and splashing each other playfully.

Needless to say, it took them a while to start setting up for camp granted that they had to drive themselves off first before they started to shiver violently.

______

“Hey, mind some company?” Will said, approaching Mike from behind as he sat quietly on a log by himself, poking at the light flame he had going in the fire pit they had arranged. He didn’t bother to look up, mumbling a ‘go ahead’ as he continued at his mindless movements. The brunette graciously sat himself next to his friend and looked up at the stars that burned brightly above them. The night seemed to carry on like that for a short while before either of them spoke, quietness resting easily between them as the others fell asleep in their respective tents.

“I kind of wish this would never end,” Will suddenly spoke up, his eyes still trained on the sky above him and his hands supporting his weight behind himself. Mike finally took this chance to look over, drawing a questioning look at the other, waiting for him to carry on with what he was saying. “It’s going to all sound super cliche and all, but having this sort of freedom away from everything, away from my mom constantly worrying, away from the opinionated people in Hawkins who have nothing better to do then pick on others…. It’s like a dream and I get to share it with all of you guys… With you.”

Will cast his gaze down to meet eyes with Mike. If he didn’t feel like it would have been rude, Mike would have tore his gaze away because Will’s eyes burned so fiercely. The passion in them was almost too much to handle and it only flustered Mike more that Will had emphasized heavily on him like the reality of everything was just them and the flame that illuminated their faces. He could kiss Will right there on the spot if he had been sure of his feelings at all.

And oh.

_Oh._

He said that out loud.

With distinct horror, Mike watched Will’s face morph from a relaxed face to a suddenly very flustered, very burning red face and Mike would have commented that it was the prettiest color on him in hadn’t been for all of his stupefying realization that _he just said that out loud._

_Fuck!_

“Son of a bitch… I-I’m sorry, I’ll g-” Right as Mike flustered to get up from his spot on the log they sat on, Will’s hand sped out and gripped his forearm, yanking him back down. Albeit Will seeming very embarrassed and shy, bits of determination seeped through at his seams.

“N-no, Mike… You can’t just walk away,” Will said, gaze looking anywhere but Mike’s face. “You can’t just say you want to kiss me and then _not do it._ ”

For a stuttering heartbeat of a second, the taller boy could only look on with sinking realization that… Will wanted him to kiss him… And he wasn’t denying him and calling him gross and hating him for the rest of their lives.

And suddenly he could _breathe._

Mike adjusted himself back onto the log and leaned in towards Will. He came in close enough to be able to feel Will’s breath mingle with his and that Will’s face was so close that he started to look blurry. Even so, he looked on with awestruck fascination and all the adoration one could barter into one moment, mumbling a small ‘Are you sure?’ in the space between them and receiving a very breathless ‘Yes, I’m sure’ in response. 

And that was all it took. Will didn’t have to convince him any further. There was no debate and Mike was sure he couldn’t find it in himself to say no to Will at all anyway and he swooped down, hands coming up to cradle his face in his hands as he tilted his head and pressed his lips firmly against Will’s. It was all almost overwhelming, Will felt like he was gonna fall backwards out of his grasp at any second and Mike was so intoxicated by his taste that he couldn’t calm himself down. 

Eventually, they tore away and they stared at each other so deeply, so wide eyed, that after Mike said a quiet ‘God, I love you so fucking much’ they pressed into each other again, this time with Mike licking into Will’s mouth like he was parched and he had just found a spring of water in the middle of a burning hot dessert. Will clung onto the back of his shirt for dear life as he whimpered softly into the kiss, trying to keep himself down as much as he could in order not to alarm their sleeping friends. It felt nearly impossible though with Mike pouring months of hormonal frustrations onto him. It was miraculous he hadn’t passed out from it all.

Finally, Mike had ceased himself and stared into the blown out eyes of Will before his face settled into an apologetic smile that seemed both guilty and not guilty.

“Sorry, I’ve been wanting this for so long, you have no idea,” Mike said, stroking his thumbs gently against the cheeks he held so tenderly in his hands.

“Are you kidding me? I’ve been waiting years for this day. Didn’t think I’d get the brains kissed out of me though,” Will replied, a tired but happy smile painted his face. Mike only but chuckled at this.

“So then I did a good job?” the taller boy hummed, giving a wiggle of his brow.

“Oh,” Will paused for a moment. “Hell yeah.”

When the fire had died down, the two finally called it quits and went into their shared tent, ending up sleeping curled up together and with Will telling Mike to ‘go to sleep’ because the black haired boy just kept nuzzling his nose into the side of his face. Will would laugh quietly despite that though, the hairs of the other’s long curls tickling his face gently.

Next morning only brought loads of questions from the rest of the party as they noticed the change in relationship between their paladin and cleric and one Dustin yelling ‘god, quit eye-fucking each other, I feel like I’m watching some unwanted porn right now.’ And Lucas would agree, saying something about it being somehow worse than when they were so blatantly pining for each other but were being stupid about it.

Either way, Mike would call it a camping trip worthwhile, he did indeed thoroughly enjoy it.


End file.
